Smosh 's Excellent Adventure
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: After a science experiment gone wrong, Ian and Anthony end up in 2014 with their present day selves trying to help them get back to the past...unfortunately, things don't always go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, timetravel! yay! anyway, I was browsing through Tumblr when I came across this thing someone did where Teenage Anthony criticizes his furutre self's hair and Ian considers sleeping with himself..I dunno, but anyway here we go and I hope you guys like it XD Oh and technically Hector, and Isla aren't **

* * *

"And with that, class is dismissed." Said the teacher once the bell rang, Ian groaned and stretched whilst he cracked his knuckles. He was so glad to be graduating soon, and enjoy the nice hot summers found in California. He looked back and realized he'd almost hit a brown haired girl in the face.

" Oh shit, sorry." Said Ian, Melanie looked up and nodded, as she grabbed her stuff and hurried off, making Anthony chuckle.

" Nice going casanova." Teased Anthony with a small chuckle as he leaned against the desk next to him, and waited for Ian to finish packing up his stuff.

" Whatever, so senior year dude what're you doing over the summer?" Asked Ian, putting his things in his backpack and getting everything in order. Anthony shrugged in response, he hadn't really thought up of what he was going to do over the summer. He did know that he had alot of websites he had to make still, though and there was also the fact that he and Ian were trying to find a college nearbye where they could both go.

" I heard you got a Track scholarship." Said Anthony with a small smile.

" Yup, full ride to anywhere I wanna go and you'd better be there with me." Said Ian, standing up and nudging Anthony who chuckled and looked at his best friend as they headed out to go to P.E. where they were supposed to run the Mile for their final.

" Isn't it weird though that we're supposed to just, choose where to go to school for two, maybe even 4 years of our lives before we go off into the world and...do whatever?" Asked Anthony, Ian chuckled and shrugged as Anthony got infront of him and started walking backwards.

" I mean think about it, how do we really know what we wanna be?"

" Ok one, the future isn't here yet, we've got the rest of our lives to decide what we want to be when we grow up, so lets make the most of what we have right now." Said Ian, Anthony smiled softly and nodded as they got to the dressing rooms and began changing into their PE uniforms. Ian took out his inhaler and after shaking it, took a few huffs before putting it in his locker.

" You ok?" Asked Ian, seeing how slightly nervous Anthony was getting.

" Yeah...no I'm going to fail." Said Anthony, Ian patted Anthony's shoulder and gave him a small sympathetic smile.

" No you're not, you're going to do just fine I know you will...I have faith in you." Anthony smiled at him as they went to join their class. Anthony sighed, as he watched Ian run while the coach looked to the timer as he held a clipboard. Ian was going very fast, which was to be expected considering his friend was one of the best on the rack team.

" Man look at Hecox go, no wonder he got that scholarship." Said Alex behind Anthony.

" Yeah, he could go to anyplace he wants but I hear he's not going anywhere unless Padildo's going." Said someone else, making Anthony shrink down.

" Seriously? what are he and that emo loser attached to the hip or something? I know I'd be super pissed if I had someone like that ruining my life." Said Alex, Anthony looked down at his feet when Ian arrived a huge smile on his face.

" Hey Anthony, you...you ok?" He asked, Anthony smiled and nodded, not wanting his best friend to worry. Still, he heard their words loud and clear. Was he ruining Ian's life by going to go to the same school? What if Ian wanted more, and go somewhere else while Anthony couldn't and decided to stay for him?

" Hey Coach Carr, I feel sick can I go take a break and get some water?" Asked Anthony, Coach Carr looked back at him before looking down at his clipboard.

" Alright, but come back its almost your turn." Said the coach, Anthony nodded and went back, Ian followed after him curiously.

" Dude whats up?" Asked Ian, once they were out of earshot.

" It's nothing it-" They stopped when they heard a small explosion nearbye. They shared a look, and went behind the building of the gym to see the Science club using a strange machine. Sam looked back when she noticed Ian and Anthony.

" What're you guys doing?" Asked Sam curiously, Anthony blushed as the pretty dark haired girl came up to them. Her hair pulled back, save for her bangs falling down her face. Ian looked back at his friend an chuckled, knowing Anthony had crushed on her for awhile.

" Anthony just needed some water, so what're you guys doing?" Asked Ian curiously.

" Man, the fucking thing doesn't wanna work like a little bitch man." Said Hector, kicking the tree nearbye which was now slightly burnt.

" Hehe, on the plus side, the fire looked pretty." Said Isla, with a small giggle earning her a small disturbed look from the others. Sam shook her head and rubbed her temples.

" What its supposed to do, is teleport something from point A to point B," Said Sam, Anthony listened as she went on a large scientific explanation as Ian went up to it while Isla was fixing things. Her brown thick hair up in a bun.

" So, how does it work?" Asked Ian curiously.

It doesn't, man, all it did was almost explode the tree." Said Hecor, shaking his head in disappointment,Isla turned and beamed at Ian and Anthony.

" On the plus side, we totally made a destructo ray so..if any supervillains want to buy it." Said Isla, Anthony and Sam went up to it as Ian furrowed an idea forming in his head as Isla finished tweaking it.

" Why don't you test it out on me now?" Asked Ian curiously, the three members of the science club and Anthony immediately looked at Ian as if he'd grown a second head.

"No!" Exclaimed Sam, Hector and Anthony.

" Ok." Said Isla, once again earning her a look from the others.

" We don't test anything on humans, if we couldn't teleport an apple, and almost blew up a tree what makes you think we'll be able to teleport you? who knows what could happen." Said Sam, Anthony nodded as he looked at his best friend wondering if he had a hidden deathwish.

" C'mon, whats the worst that could happen? Besides, I think it would be kind of cool."

"No way man, I'm not gonna let you get barbecued." Said Hector, Sam sighed and shook her head.

" Isla, stay here and make sure he doesn't touch anything, Hector and I are going to go get Mr. Murphy and see what we did wrong." Said Sam as she and Hector walked off. Isla pursed her lips and looked up at Ian a mischievous smile on her face.

" You wanna try it?" She asked.

"Hell yeah." Said Ian, who smiled and immediately went to go get infront while Isla began to start up the machine.

"Ian, are you crazy?" Said Anthony incredulously, as he went over to Ian, the machine beginning to fire up.

" C'mon Anthony, when's the next time we get to see a real life teleporter?" Said Ian, looking at Anthony with a huge enthusiastic smile.

" Uh next time we go to the movies, dude you heard Sam this thing might not even." Anthony was cut off, by something hitting him and Ian as a white light immediately clouded his vision. He and Ian screamed as they felt like they were falling down a large wormhole.

"Ian? Anthony?...oops." Said Isla, once the smoke cleared and she saw they were no longer there.

Ian and Anthony screamed as they landed with a huge thud on the grass. They groaned, and got up, massaging their aching heads.

" Anthony you ok?" Asked Ian, as he helped Anthony up, The darker haired teen nodded as he got Ian's head and stood up. He furrowed his brow as he saw an apple nearbye and a chunk of a large tree. They were behind the large gymnasium but neither Isla nor the machine were there.

" Dude, where are we?" Asked Anthony.

" Not where...when." Said Ian, poking his head out and seeing a couple of girls walk by on...what looked like cellphones, only they were...touching them instead of flipping them and the earphones were huge.

" Uh, are you ok?" Asked one of the girls looking up from her iphone and looking at Ian and Antony curiously.

" Oh my god they look like Ian and Anthony did when they were younger." Said the other girl making Ian and Anthony look at each other before turning to them.

" We are Ian and Anthony." Said Anthony, making them laugh.

"Yeah maybe back in 2005, if you're going to cosplay as them then look at their current style." Said the main one, Anthony furrowed his brow as Ian cleared his throat and looked at the girl.

" What year is it?" He asked.

"2014, why?" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I'm not in a good mood, thanks to my much beloved father...anyway, I bring to you the next chapter of Smosh's Excellent Adventure. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and all that you guys are amazing. Anyway, lets get started. also from now on past Ian and Anthony will have their names in italics to diferentiate from present day Ian and Anthony**

* * *

_Anthony_ chuckled nervously and pulled _Ian_ back behind the gym after thanking them he immediately looked at his best friend who met his gaze and nervously ran a hand through his brown hair pacing back and forth.

" The future, we went to the freaking future..I mean, I just thought we were gonna teleport not frickin time travel...wait 2014." He stopped and looked around "where's flying cars? and the jetpacks and robots? What the hell? I-"

" _Ian, _calm down." Said _Anthony _placing his hands on his friends shoulders and looking into his panicked blue eyes. He sighed, and gave him a small reassuring smile.

" Its' gonna be ok...we're going to find our way home...somehow, for now we have to get out of here and go to yours or my house and find some clues about 'us' maybe they' we can help us."

_Ian _nodded, and poked his head out wondering what time it was. At least if he knew what time it was, he'd know when school would be out so that they wouldn't be mistaken for students or something. He looked around, past a few bushes and furrowed his brow at a teenager that looked familiar.

"Hey _Anthony_, that kid looks familiar...you know him?" Asked _Ian, Anthony_ looked and saw the teenage boy he furrowed his brow there did seem to be something similar.

" Hey Padildo, got a sec?" Said someone, but they weren't saying it to him. The teenager turned to face him, and _Anthony_'s jaw dropped. It was Kevin, but he wasn't seven anymore but rather fourteen or fifteen at most. The guy punched Kevin in the face and immediately brotherly instincts kicked in as _Anthony_ immediately rose from his spot and stood infront of Kevin.

" Leave him alone." Said _Anthony_.

" Who the hell are you?" Said the bully, as _Ian_ helped Kevin up, Kevin's jaw dropped as he looked from one to the other.

" A friend, " Said_ Anthony_ before punching the other guy in the face hard enough that blood was squirting from his face making _Ian_ and Kevin's jaws drop. They looked up as security guards came, making _Anthony_ furrow his brow wondering when they had security guards in highschool.

" Thanks dude, um know something crazy? you look just like my brother and his friend back when he was in high school." Said Kevin, deciding to go with the logical response of it was just someone that looked like Ian and Anthony..a lot like Ian and Anthony actually.

" Do I?" Said_ Anthony_ with a small chuckle as the three boys sat in front of the principal's office.

" Yeah, he used to get picked on a lot too..must be some kind of curse." Said Kevin, making _Anthony_ chuckle, though it made him kind of sad to know that his little brother had or rather would have just as rough a time in school. Still, he wondered why the bully said Padildo, when Kevin's last name wasn't Padilla.

" So..Padilla, thats an interesting last name." Said _Anthony_, beside him_ Ian_ facepalmed since Kevin hadn't told them his name. Kevin furrowed his brow and looked at the seventeen year olds.

" How did you know my last name was Padilla? Well technically its not, but yeah how'd you know that?" Asked Kevin curiously, _Anthony_'s eyes widened slightly, before clearing his throat.

" My last name's Padilla, so..."

"I was right..kind of...is your name.._Anthony_?" Asked Kevin, looking up at _Anthony_ who smiled softly and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

" Yeah tough guy, " Said _Anthony_, Kevin's eyes widened...only Anthony ever called him tough guy. He turned to Ian who smiled and gave a small wave.

" How?" Asked Kevin, listening as they told him what happened. Kevin bit his lip, and looked at the door before pulling out a notebook and a pen. After writing something down he ripped out the paper and handed it to him.

" Go to this address, Ian...present day Ian lives there, there's a secret exit behind the stage that leads outside. Its locked from the outside but unlocked from the inside. " Said Kevin, _Ian_ and _Anthony_ nodded, when _Anthony l_ooked at his younger brother suspiciously.

" How do you know that?" Asked _Anthony_. Kevin chuckled nervously, and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Um, no time..just go." Said Kevin, _Anthony_ shook his head and rushed off with _Ian_. He was definetly going to keep that in mind for later. He and _Ian_ made their way past the office, into the large auditorium sneaking out the door and into the street.

" _Anthony_ I just realized...he gave us an address, he didn't give us directions." Said _Ian_, _Anthony_ looked at the paper and gave a small groan realizing he was right. He wondered what to do now, hitchhiking was dangerous and they had no money for a taxi.

Still, maybe asking for directions wouldn't be so bad. They walked down a block away from the school, where they saw a Starbucks. Anthony looked in, and stopped...blushing slightly as he saw a brown haired girl talking to a blond guy. _Ian_ lifted an eyebrow and saw where_ Anthony_ was staring.

" Um...dude? what about Sam?" Asked_ Ian_ curiously.

"Who?" Said _Anthony_, looking at the brown haired girl. She and the blond guy, were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice the two of them as they left. _Ian_ looked from the girl to _Anthony_ he smiled and recognized the lovestruck look on his face.

" I wonder if I'll ever see her again." Said _Anthony_ dreamily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, welp here we are, the moment we've all been waiting for the moment when Past Ian and Anthony meet present Ian and Anthony, I hope you guys like it XD, and once again, Past Ian and Anthony are in italics, present Ian and Anthony are not. **

* * *

After finally getting a taxi to take them to the address, the two boys stood infront of the house, _Ian_ went up to the door as _Anthony_ stood there on the sidewalk nervously. He remembered Alex's words, about he was ruining _Ian_'s life...what if future Ian was miserable, and resentful of thim? What if they weren't friends anymore? Just...what if, he sighed, and looked down at his feet. _Ian_ looked back, and saw _Anthony_ just standing there, he went over and gripped _Anthony_'s hand tightly. Giving him an encouraging smile.

"Hey, its gonna be ok...ok?" Said _Ian. Anthony _sighed and nodded, not really wanting to tell _Ian_ the truth for fear of worrying him. He followed his friend up the door, where _Ian_ prepared to knock. He cleared his throat and rang the doorbell.

Ian opened the door and was immediately taken aback at the sight of the two teens,_ Ian_ looked up at his older self from his bowl hair, to his beard, and slight stomach and he found...he'd turned out extremely hot! He opened his mouth to say something when his future self closed the door.

"Well that was rude of me, seriously though did you see my beard action? I bet I must get all the ladies head over heels for me." Said _Ian_ proudly, making _Anthony_ roll his eyes and shake his head. Ian gasped, and looked at the ground his jaw slack and his eyes were wide...was that really...was he imagining things? He'd remember going back in time, but...back then...he remembered Isla and the experiment...then...seeing something...he shook his head as Anthony walked over.

" Hey man who was that?" Asked Anthony curiously.

"Uh Anthony did we ever...go back in time or something?" Asked Ian, curiously...Anthony lifted an eyebrow and shook his head when Ian opened the door and it was Anthony's turn to go slack jawed and bug eyed as he saw his teenage self._ Anthony_ looked at his future self and furrowed his brow as his brown eyes trailed to his hair.

" Dude, what happened to our hair?" He asked, Anthony sighed as Ian tried hard not to laugh.

" We, you...who are you?" Asked Anthony, as_ Anthony_ immediately shrunk back and looked down at the ground.

" We're you...from the year 2004, um...I was messing with something, well technically uh..lets just say I did something wrong and well now here we are." Said _Ian_, smiling at his and _Anthony's_ future selves innocently.

" I think I remember..unless this whole time travel thing turned my brain into swiss cheese." Said Ian, _Ian_ looked at his future self and smiled.

"By the way dude, we turned out hot, I bet we get all the girls right?" He asked, making Ian chuckle.

"You could say that, come on before someone sees you." Said Ian, the two teenagers entered and explained in detail how they'd gotten there, how they'd found the house and wondered if there was some way they could go back.

" Well...I don't remember how we did it...but we do go back." Said Anthony, when they heard a yawn and a door open down the hall. Ian and Anthony immediately pushed their teenage selves under the table, before standing up and smiling as Melanie walked out stretching from her nap.

"Hey guys, who were you talking to?" Asked Mel curiously.

"No one." They replied simultaneously.

_Ian_ and_ Anthony_ tried to see, when_ Ian_ caught quick glimpse of Mel and instantly recognized her as the girl he almost punched in the face earlier, _Anthony_ turned to _Ian_ and recognized his friend's anxiousness. Which usually occured when he was going to do something without thinking it through. Immediately he got out of the hiding place, making _Anthony_ face palm. Ian and Anthony looked back as _Ian_ cleared his throat making Mel gasp.

"Hey...um its you, the girl from tday." He replied, Melanie looked at Ian and Anthony. Ian sighed, remembering how inpulsive he used to be.

"Yeah, y'know we might as well tell you...Mel this is me...from the past, and..._Anthony_ you can come out too." Said Ian trying to hide the slight annoyance in his voice. _Anthony_ got out from under the table and gave Mel a small shy wave. Mel's jaw dropped, as the guys explained the predicament to her.

"Sorry for almost punching you in the face this morning...well...my this morning not your this morning." Said_ Ian, _Melanie gave small look towards Ian, alifted an eyebrow.

"You think we should tell him?" She asked, with a mischievous smirk, Ian smirked back as he went over and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek making_ Ian_ and_ Anthony''s_ eyes widen while Anthony tried not to laugh.

"_Ian_, this is our girlfriend Melanie."

"You're my future girlfriend?" Asked _Ian_, Melanie smiled and giggled nervously.

"Hope you're not too disappointed." She replied, making_ Ian_ shake his head as he smiled at her.

"Are you kidding? I'm totally not disappointed...when do we go out?" Asked _Ian_ curiously, Mel smiled and shook her head as Ian ruffled his teenage self's hair.

"Sorry, not spoiling it for you, but I will give you a hint...2006." Said Ian, _Ian_ nodded and immediately tried to guess when in 2006, he'd get to date the Melanie of his time. _Anthony _looked at his future self, and folded his arms across his chest. He knew that while Ian might have a girlfriend, he wouldn't after all what girl would go out with him? But, ten years had passed, so maybe by that time a miracle had happened.

"We have a girlfriend too...well..fiancee technically." Said Anthony recognizing the doubt in his teenage self's eyes., making_ Anthony's_ eyes widen, as Ian glomped his best friend.

"You're getting married? Dude, thats amazing!" Excllaimed Ian happily.

The doorbell rang, as Anthony smiled back to the teenager.

"And that should be her right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so in this chapter we have the meeting of Kalel and the past guys, and we also catch a glimpse of our main villains...yes, there are going to be villains in this and they are going to be terrifying...anyway, I hope you like it XD, enjoy XD And once again, italics is past, no is present. **

* * *

_Anthony_ immediately felt his heart beat begin to quicken as his future self went to the door, and was explaining the situation to his...their fiance. Fiance...fiance...he still couldn't wrap his head around the thought of that word applying to him in another few years. Who was she? How had she managed to fall for him, let alone want to marry him? He was nothing special, just a guy who ruined his friend's life and was way too shy, and quiet. He looked up as Ian placed a hand on his shoulder recognizing that doubting look. _Ian_, nudged him, making him look up...it was the brown haired girl fom the Starbucks.

" Kalel, this is past-me...past me, this is Kalel...our fiance." Said Anthony,with a warm smile. Kalel smiled at the teenage _Anthony_ who felt his body seize up, and his palms ein to get sweaty.

" Hey, hope you're not disappointed." Said Kalel, with a small giggle. _Anthony_ swallowed the lump in his throat, and chuckled nervously.

" No..I-I mean..wh- how, uh...um...hi." Said _Anthony_, looking down and blushing beet red.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, you really were incredibly shy." Said Kalel in astonishment, as she looked at Anthony, who chuckled and looked at his teenage self sympathetically, Kalel turned to _I__an_ and smiled he smiled back at her and shook her hand.

"Hey, so Kalel that's an interesting name." Said _Ian_, he'd never really heard it used as an actual name before, he assumed that her parents must've been avid fans of Superman or something.

"Thanks, I've always loved Superman, so I changed it my real name is so meh." Replied Kalel, sticking her tongue out making her chuckle. _Anthony_ knitted his brow curiously.

"What's your real name?"

"Kristen, Its one of the first things I'll tell you when we first meet." Said Kalel, _Anthony_ smiled back at her..he still couldn't believe though, that this beautiful girl could possibly be his fiance._ Ian_ smirked, as he saw the lovestruck look in his friend's eyes. He was glad his best friend was going to be happy, and get engaged someday. Especially to a nice girl, like her. He slung an arm around _Anthony's_ shoulder and asked.

" So when did you meet?"

" Hmm, should we tell? I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Said Kalel, looking up at Anthony, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked at the two teens before shaking his head.

" No, but I'll give you a hint, 2010." Said Anthony, who gave a small wink to his younger self, immediately the teen smiled at him.

" Oh I have a question...before we got directions these girls were talking about us like they knew us, are we famous or something?" Asked _Ian_ curiously, his blue eyes looking up at the four adults excitedly. Ian and Anthony shared a look, they weren't really sure if they should say anything else but...then again nothing bad had happened so far. Ian shrugged and sighed before clearing his throat.

" Well in another year, for you guys there's going to be this thing called Youtube hitting the internet. Basically, it's this website where people share videos and clips about each other or other people on the web. One day, you're going to make a video...and that video is going to blow up, and turn you guys..us..into internet superstars." Said Ian, _Ian's_ eyes lit up as he began to bombard his older self with questions.

" Calm down, jeez I forgot how hyper I used to be." Said Ian, with a small chuckle. "Anyway, we're not going to tell you what video it is, what its about nothing...you'll have to figure it out for yourselves."

" And no cheating." Said Anthony, making _Ian_ pout before smiling. Still he couldn't believe it...he and_ Anthony_ were going to be famous someday...they were going to be internet superstars, have hot girlfriends, live in an amazing house, the future ahead of them seemed great!

"In the meantime, where are they gonna stay?" Asked Melanie.

" They can stay with you babe, y'know since you have the place to yourself and Pip." Said Kalel, turning to Anthony.

"Wait...we don't live together? but, I thought we were engaged...and whose Pip?" Asked _Anthony_, looking very confused at his future self and Kalel. Kalel iooked at him, and saw a very, very hurt look in his eyes that she'd never seen in Anthony before. She furrowed her brow as Anthony explained about Kalel moving out for school and who Pip was.

* * *

A mand dressed all in black made his way down a pristine white hall towards a door. He placed his hand on the scanner next to it before entering, he was calm, cool and collected with his slicked back white hair and icy blue eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. His skin was smooth, and pale almost looking like rubber it was so smooth. He entered the room, where others were working on computers, and a large moniter hung in the front of the room.

" Sir, I don't mean to disturb you but...well...there seems to be a problem." Said a small timid woman, who went up to him, she gasped as he lifted his hand. An invisible force choked her, as he looeked at the woman whose face was growing purple.

" Problem? There are no problems...only solutions." He replied, in a bored tone as he clenched his hand into a fist, a sickening crunch followed before she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Not once losing the stoic expression on his face.

" Sir, she was right we're ve detected some fluctuations in the space time continuum." Said a random man behind one of the computers, as a red dot began pinging in California.

"I see, find the exact location so that we may find the solution to this...problem...and clean up the filth." He replied, calmly, never once losing his calm and composure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yeah sorry I didn't update all last week, I was busy rehearsing and performing in the One Acts festival...abd we did good! yay, now its Spring Break! Yay! hope you guys enjoy this and...time police1 and this chapter, is going to be filled with lots of goodness XD**

* * *

The two teenagers sat on the brown couch of the Smosh house, Ian and Anthony were going on a double date with their girlfriends, and told them to stay in the house, giving them their cellphone numbers incase of an emergency. In the meantime, they got on Ian's laptop and searched for themselves and found all sorts of Smosh videos. _Ian_ laughed, at each of them, though _Anthony_ only chuckled not really paying attention to the videos.

" You ok dude?" Asked Ian, noticing his friend being slightly out of it.

"Yeah...I..I'm fine, I just..it seems too good to be real, us being famous, having beautiful girlfriends, and all of this other stuff. Look at this, all of these fans and friends we'll eventually have..its alot to take in." Said _Anthony_, as _Ian_ placed a hand on his shoulder. From what he'd seen _Anthony_ was going to be more confident with age, but right now his best friend had incredibly low self esteem issues. He placed a hand on _Anthony's_ shoulder and smiled.

" This is our future, we're going to have everything we've ever wanted and then some and we...you deserve to have a happy life." Said _Ian_ making his friend sigh and nod.

" Keep looking through videos, ok? I'm going to go to the bathroom." Said_ Ian_, before going down the hall._ Anthony_ sighed and brought the laptop onto his lap as he searched for 'Anthony and Kalel' He furrowed his brow as he saw a channel by the name of 'Watch us live and stuff' with a black and white picture of him and Kalel. He clicked it, and clicked on a random video. He smiled softly, and clicked through more not noticing as Ian went over and leaned on the arm rest.

He clicked on a video and his face fell as in the video, Kalel explained her reason for moving out. he was proud that she'd moved to try and be closer to school, so she could go but...saddened to hear that, they began to dislike each other and fight constantly. He knew that he'd ruin it.

" She seemed pretty into you though...the older you, dude you have to get out of this funk you're stuck in. " Said _Ian_, sitting down next to him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know Frank and the douches at school got it in your head that you don't mean anything but you do..."

" Yeah, that's totally why I'm ruining your life...why Kalel and I fought so much and couldn't stand to be around each other that she moved out..." Said_ Anthony, Ian_ opened his mouth to speak when they heard glass breaking. _Ian_ immediately got up, and saw someone enter the kitchen his heartbeat increased. Before _Anthony_ could stop him, the teen went over and kicked the intruder in the stomach. The man was left out of breath, before pulling out something and spraying _Ian_ in the face with it. _Ian_ cried out in pain, as _Anthony_ immediately took a protective stance in front of _Ian_.

" Stay away from my friend..." Said _Anthony_ coldly, as he glared at the man with cold brown eyes.

The man went to punch_ Anthony_ in the face, when he paused for a second to glance at_ Ian_. _Anthony_ took that moment to punch him in the face, making him fall back and hit his head on the table. He immediately went over to _Ian's_ side, to make sure he was ok when he saw the man stand and pull out a gun. He immediately grabbed _Ian's_ arm and dragged him down the hall towards another room.

"Oh man what was that?" Asked _Ian,_ as _Anthony_ called the police while trying to barricade the door. _Ian_ went over and pushed the drawer against the door before grabbing _Anthony_ and taking him to the closet.

" Are you ok?" Asked_ Anthony,_ having finished calling the police as_ Ian_ rubbed his eyes which still felt sore, itchy and irritated. The bowl haired youth smiled softly at his best friend and nodded.

" Yeah...you saved my life." Said _Ian_, his eyes looking into_ Anthony's_ and he knew what he was getting at recalling their conversation earlier...they heard banging on the door, followed by the distant sound of sirens coming closer before finally the banging stopped as police came and took the intruder away. The two teenagers, came out when the heard him leave...they slowly puled the dresser out of the way. Once the police were gone with the strange looking man who was incredibly pale and dressed in all black...they saw their older selves drive up the street.

"Oh crap..." Said_ Anthony _as they pulled up to the driveway.

" Hey are you ok? what happened?" Asked Ian, as they got out of the car._ Ian_ and _Anthony_ shared a look as they told their older selves what happened.

" At least you guys are ok." Said Kalel placing a hand on_ Anthony's_ shoulder, the teenager looked down and nodded.

The man sat there in the jail cell...he looked up in fear as his boss appeared with the calmest expression ever and his hands folded behind his back as he looked down at the man.

" You were given one job...a solution and you couldn't see it through...how was it you could be outwitted by a couple of little boys?" Asked his boss standing before him. The man shook his head and immediately tried begging and pleading for his life, screaming in pain as the white haired man killed him before calmly disappearing from the jail cell. He was back in that place with the moniters...he knew the solution...to kill those pathetic, children and he was going to do this


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so...I need suggestions for Daddy Smosh 2 if you don't mind, but anyway, here is the next chapter of SMOSH'S EXCELLENT ADVENTURE xd and we get a tender moment between the two Anthonys, later Ian and his past self will get some tenderness not to worry XD**

* * *

_Ian _and _Anthony_ rode in Anthony's car with Kalel, down to LA with Ian asking them all sorts of questions, which Kalel and Anthony answered. Such as why they moved to LA, did Kalel have a youtube as well? what was it like and other stuff...though _Anthony_ sat there looking out the window. Thinking...wondering why that random guy had gone, it didn't seem like he was there to rob stuff but rather like he was just there for them...at least that's what he felt. After dropping Kalel off at her apartment, the guys headed over to Anthony's apartment where Pip looked up from one Anthony to the other.

"Poor little guy's so confused, he's just like what? who're you?" Said _Ian,_ as he picked up the cat and sneezed.

" Oh that's right, allergies um Pip'll stay in my room then or in the office." Said Anthony, taking Pip back so that _Ian_ 's allergies wouldn't worsen. _Anthony_ went over and gently scratched the cat behind it's ears...he had to admit the little guy was pretty cute.

"Aww but kitty." Said _Ian_ with a small pout, he liked animals, and he did like cats...if only these stupid allergies wouldn't bother him so much.

_"_Kitty will be fine, in the meantime can I get you guys something? "Asked Anthony as he headed on over to the kitchen. _Anthony_ shook his head, whilst _Ian_ asked for a Mountain Dew. After their makeshift dinner and watching some tv, in which Anthony had pretty much spoiled the things that would come out in the future for them. It was time for bed,_ Ian_ laid on the couch asleep while _Anthony_ sat on the other couch. He sighed and looked out the window at the LA night sky. He looked up as his older self went to get a snack from the kitchen.

"Late snack?" Asked_ Anthony_ with a small smile, Anthony chuckled and nodded as he went over and sat next to him.

"Yeah, man this is so weird I mean...here you are and it's...jeez time travel." Said Anthony trying to find the right words to say. _Anthony_ chuckled and nodded before sighing, he tilted his head to the side and replied.

" So you never did tell me what was up with the hair." He teased.

" Oh like yours is any better mop top?" Teased Anthony, ruffling his younger self's hair. _Anthony_ chuckled, and ducked trying to get away, he sighed once more and looked out the window.

" I just thought it would be good for a change, I cut my hair before in so this really isn't anything new...why, you don't like it?" He asked, thinking it would be abit interesting to hear what his youngerself had to say.

"It's ok, it's your...our...my...its hair, " He replied with a small chuckle and a shrug of his shoulders. " _Ian's_ probably tired of hearing me say this but...this seems all too good to be true."

Anthony looked at his younger self and remembered how cynical, shy, and how low his self esteem used to be. He placed a hand on _Anthony's_ shoulder prompting him to meet his gaze.

" It gets better...it really, really, really does trust me I know that at the moment you don't think you deserve any of this but we do...everyone deserves to be happy, and to have people around them that love them." Said Anthony casting a glance to _Ian_ asleep on the couch, _Anthony_ smiled softly at his older self. "Just keep telling yourself that and...one day you might actually start believing it."

" Is that how it was for you?" Asked _Anthony_ curiously.

" Yeah...at first, when we first started we got alot of negative comments on our videos and I wanted to quite. Ian though, he didn't let me, and he told me that..I started telling myself that too...pretty soon the more people started liking us...the more I started to get confident, and the more I started believing it." Said Anthony, _Anthony_ nodded.

" Hey, um I saw that video...the one where Kalel said she moved out because we were fighting...is that true?" He asked, hoping it wasn't.

" Kalel and I, as you're going to find out we have very, very different personalities you and I are more of a go with the flow laid back type and she's really, determined and forceful. I love her but, there are times like with all couples where we don't get along. We're still going out, we're still engaged and we've been doing real well lately but...I dunno it's complicated." Said Anthony with a small shrug. "It's not just because of that though, she moved out because of school."

" She's still in school? How old is she?" Asked _Anthony_ thinking back to how tiny Kalel looked and how young she was.

"She's 24, she went back to school you do know that if you make that assumption about me you're also making it about yourself right?" He asked teasingly, chuckling as he went red with embarrassment. " No its fine I get it, I should've worded it better...but yeah, like I said our situation is complicated."

_Anthony_ nodded, the thing he didn't want to say though, was that his older self sounded alot like his parents did whenever they tried to explain to him when he was little, how they were divorcing and trying to explain to him what that meant.


End file.
